


除夕夜

by TleansWB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TleansWB/pseuds/TleansWB
Summary: 除夕夜晚的守岁





	除夕夜

**Author's Note:**

> 普设  
> 只花了一个上午的速打  
> 循规蹈矩，普通温馨（？）  
> 望能过审

 

　　“唔……”伴随着一声模糊不清的呢喃，伊万的左肩再次一重。他扭头看向正艰难与睡意作斗争的恋人，半阖的双眼中可窥见些许水润的琥珀。毕竟是平常作息规律的人，偶尔的熬夜便受不住了。

 

　　不忍再看他挣扎，伊万关上了仍在播放春晚的电视，就着靠肩的姿势，将王耀抱回了房间。恋人的脸颊睡得有些粉扑扑的，无意识地往他怀里埋去，想找一个舒适的姿势。这仿若挑逗的动作蹭得伊万浑身发热。一起生活这么久，变得敏感的可不止是王耀。伊万粗重了呼吸，感受到内裤略粗糙的触感。

 

　　将人轻柔地放在床上，看着王耀的睡颜，粗略考虑了一下两人明天的计划，伊万决定放开手脚。

 

　　做好了决定后，动作紧随而来。伊万几乎一瞬间便跨在王耀腰际，覆上了他的唇。

 

　　稍微描摹王耀的唇形，伊万便难耐地舔过王耀闭合的牙关。也许是习惯了，仍在睡梦中的王耀顺从地张开嘴，放任伊万进入。舌尖扫过上颚，仿佛开场前的预热，紧接着便邀请另一边共舞。说惯了大舌音的舌头灵活地搅得另一边不得安宁，被迫卷入了激流。

 

　　伊万满意地听见王耀粗重起来的呼吸，口中也由被动化为主动应和。睁开双眼，那双眼睛果然弥漫着水雾，从下方看着自己。

 

　　用一个轻吻断去银丝，伊万意犹未尽地又舔了舔被吻得红润的双唇。

 

　　“春晚，播完了？”王耀的呼吸尚有些不稳。

 

　　“唔，不清楚，”伊万埋头在王耀颈窝蹭来蹭去，“看你太困，就先关了上来了。”

 

　　没有听到什么充满暗示的回答，王耀松了一口气。

 

　　“那就快睡吧，时间也不早了，明天还要出门拜年。这是 **习俗** ，不能违背的。”王耀特地加重了“习俗”二字，企图通过这来扼杀伊万可能有的其他想法。

 

　　“可是——除夕是要 **守岁** 的不是吗？”伊万抬起头向他微笑，紫色的眼眸比平时更深。已在中国生活了许久，对于这个“最大的节日”，伊万还是较为了解的，“守岁也是 **不能违背** 的习俗吧？”

 

　　王耀一时语塞，无法反驳。而真正令人难以拒绝的是伊万在耳边用俄语呼出的气音：“今晚别想休息。”

 

　　房里暖气开得很足。伊万以手指开路，滑动着解开王耀的衣服，有恃无恐地在已经露出的白皙脖颈上轻啃，叼着略微晃动的喉结，惹得那凸起晃得更厉害。一只手径直从衣服下摆顺着腰线摸上，揉捏着粉红略挺的肉粒，激得王耀一阵颤抖。

 

　　地上终于散乱扔着毛衣、围巾和长裤，内裤柔软的布料完全挡不住两人抬头的下体。伊万用舌头顶弄着已充血挺立的乳头，不时用牙齿轻磨，用口腔吮吸；已经受过一番爱抚的另一边被手指很好地照料着，泛着水光，像一颗饱满成熟的果实；空出来的另一只手挑开王耀裤头抚摸摩擦那滴水的柱体。灵活的舌与修长的指都卖力撩拨着，透露着逼出他呻吟的决心。

 

　　王耀已是全身泛红，尤其是那三处，手指揪着床单，发出模糊的轻音。见此情景，伊万也终究难以忍耐，空出一只手从枕下摸出一管润滑。

 

　　“你这……呼…真的不是早有预谋？”看着伊万熟练地开管，将膏体挤在手上，王耀忍不住出声。

 

　　“不能算是早有预谋，只能说是以防万一吧。毕竟小耀难得来一次，在小耀面前，我从来都没有什么自制力呢。而且，小耀会为我的准备感到庆幸的，”伊万在他前额上留下一个安慰的吻，“来，腿再打开些。”

 

　　伊万用姆指轻抚穴口的褶皱，同时吮吸腿根白皙的皮肤，满意地留下个个红痕。感到肉穴的放松，伊万伸入了一个指节，润滑剂融在高热的穴中，为接下来的动作营造便利。第二根手指很快加入，双指曲起，略显粗糙的关节蹭着柔软的内壁，激起酥麻与痒。指尖触上那一处，不轻不重地压过，突如其来的酸涨感逼得人眼角发红。三根手指刺激得内壁更加敏感，颤抖着哭求下一步。

 

　　已经忍耐多时，伊万撤出沾着黏液的手指，几乎同时换上了真刀实枪。性器缓慢而坚定地向里推进，肉穴努力张着口，一点点含进鼓胀的肉棒。滚烫的硬铁冲击着神经，让人头脑发昏，王耀咬住下唇，极力不发出淫糜的喘息。

 

　　终于整根没入，两人都长出一口气，伊万轻捋王耀吐出清液的性器，感受着内壁的围绕，小幅度抽动，同时俯身，以口舌为笔，在白皙的躯体上留下艳丽的画作。

 

　　内壁渐渐适应放松，伊万加大了摆腰的幅度，专挑他所熟悉的那点攻击，王耀咬唇发出闷哼。伊万伸手掐着他的腰肢，低头撬开他的牙关。呻吟自两人贴合的唇间溢出，将两人的情欲都更添一重。

 

　　伊万舔去王耀唇边来不及咽下的涎水，保持着速度，略微抬身， “哈……小耀，你现在的样子，倒是让我想起一首老歌，和歌名十分相称呢。”

 

　　“嗯……说……说说看，是哪首？”逐渐适应了顶弄的速度，王耀在喘息的的间歇发问。

 

　　伊万加深了微笑：“《红莓花儿开》。”

 

　　话音刚落，身下的躯体便给出了剧烈的反应，突然绞紧的肉穴带来无限快感，伊万用尽了抑制力，才没有释放，顶开挤压着的内壁，奋力向深处撞去，激起新一次的痉挛。

 

　　“明明只是说话而已，小耀的反应就很大，小耀真的很敏感呢。”

 

　　“不……嗯…太…深了，”王耀胡乱摇着头，性器溢出的液体从顶部淌至交合处，与流出的润滑与肠液一起被打出白沫，“快…快到了。”

 

　　“那就……一起吧。”在越来越快的撞击声与水声中，伊万覆上王耀抚慰性器的手，虎口的茧刺激着头部。前后同时紧绷，两种高潮的快感迸发出甜腻的呻吟。随后，痉挛的后穴便被滚烫的液体灌满，伊万向前挺胯，本能地将穴口堵住。

 

　　高潮的后穴不断亲吻着释放了一次仍半硬的性器，伊万忍不住稍微抽动，换来了身下人的颤抖与呻吟。

 

　　“等、等一下再……我还……”

 

　　于是伊万专而抚弄起了瘫软下来的小东西，将它含进嘴里舔弄，仿佛感受到伊万的愿望，它很快便再次挺立。伊万满意地亲吻头部，舔舐冒出清液的泉眼。

 

　　“等一下当然没有问题，毕竟今天要守岁呢，小耀可别想逃。”伊万抬起王耀的一条小腿搭在肩上，侧头留下一个牙印，开始了新的一轮律动。

 

　　俄罗斯的冬夜，是很长的呢。

 

 

 

　　END

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           


End file.
